rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery
*Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi Official Graphics Concept Art blake concept full portrait.png|Full portrait of Blake. Blake Belladonna - Sketches.jpg|Early sketches of Blake. ProductionDiary2 01071.png|Early Blake concept art, taken from Volume 2 Production Diary 2. Rwby portraits by einlee-d7lnkwx.jpg|RWBY team full portraits. Blake Timeskip.png|Blake Belladonna timeskip concept art, first shown at RTX 2016. RWBY4-blake.png|Blake's timeskip outfit full portrait Rough illustrations sketch of Team RWBY by Ein Lee.jpg|Rough illustration sketch of Blake and her team for Warner Bros. Japan Official Designs BlackSilhouette.png|Blake's Silhouette. BlakeReveal.png|Official design revealed. TeamRWBY.png|Blake, alongside the other members of Team RWBY. YangandBlake.png|Graphic of Blake and Yang, uploaded by Monty Oum. BlakeCredits001.png|Blake's silhouette during the ending credits of "The First Step". blake valentine.jpg|Blake's Valentine's Day card. blake_intruder_by_montyoum-d7zmyff.jpg|"Blake Intruder" from Monty's Deviant Art. The gang alt wear by montyoum.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty Oum's DeviantArt. Rwby alt cover.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty's Facebook. Bg character03.png|Blake's original profile picture on the RWBY Japan website Team rwby chalk.png|Official Team RWBY artwork, from Rooster Teeth's Instagram. Blake Chibi.jpg|Blake's official chibi design, as seen on Rooster Teeth's Instagram. Blake Portrait.png|Japanese Portrait for Volume 2 and 3 emoji-blake.png|Blake emoji from the Rooster Teeth site vol4 blake on ship official artwork.jpg|Official artwork posted on RWBY's Facebook page rwby jp blake profile.png|Blake's volume 3 profile picture on the RWBY Japan website Illustration postcard of Blake Belladonna for Japanese Dub Volume 3 by mojojoj.jpg|Illustration postcard of Blake Belladonna for Japanese Dub Volume 3 by mojojoj Official Posters Rwby vol3 poster.png|Blake on the Volume 3 poster. RWBY4-poster-journeycomplete.jpg|Blake in the Volume 4 Poster. RWBY Grimm Eclipse Art.png|Blake on the Grimm Eclipse poster. Rwby japan dub poster.png Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Volume 1 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray cover limited ed.png|DVD/Blu-ray cover for Limited Edition theatrical release of Volume 1 Japanese dub. 00000088.jpg|Volume 2 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover Rwby vol2 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Volume 2 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. RWBy Volume 3 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 3 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover Promotional Material Rwb reveal.png|A promotional for the "Yellow" Trailer. RTX Blake Yang.jpg|A promotional image of Blake. Store Slideshow 1.jpg Store Slideshow 2.jpg Store Slideshow 3.jpg BlakeAdvertising.png BlakeAdvertising2.png RWBY Chibi Countdown, 02.jpg|Blake along with Yang on promotional countdown for RWBY Chibi premiere Illustration countdown of RWBY Chibi Season 1 01 by Mojojoj.jpg|Promotional countdown of Blake and her team Rwby vol1 japan dub billboard.jpg|A billboard in Japan for the Volume 1 theater release, using Monty's artwork. Rwby vol1 japan artwork2.png Rwby vol1 japan artwork.png Rwby vol2 japan artwork.jpg Rwby manga ad.jpg|Advertisement artwork for the RWBY manga, by Shirow Miwa. Volume 4 promo blake.jpg|Promotional material for Volume 4, featuring Blake's timeskip outfit Vol4 facebook header.jpg|Facebook header promo for Volume 4 Vol4 promo facebook.png|A promotional image from Facebook CuFq7G4WcAAEuJG.jpg|Blake in the upper left part of the Volume 4 Promo Poster, available at NYCC NYCC2k16 booth banner blake yang.jpg|Asset for a New York Comic Con banner from 2016 NYCC2k16 panel banner blake yang.jpg Illustration countdown of RWBY Volume 4 03 by Mojojoj.jpg|Volume 4 Promotional countdown of Blake RWBY Chibi Season 2 Facebook header.jpg|Promotional image of RWBY Chibi Season 2 from Facebook CQ x RWBY tease promotional poster .jpg|Blake appears in Crusader Quest x RWBY tease promotional poster CQ x RWBY Promo material.jpg|Blake and her team, Pyrrha and Nora appear in Crusader Quest x RWBY collaboration Illustration countdown of RWBY Chibi Season 2 01 by Mojojoj.png|Season 2 Promotional countdown of Blake RWBY Volume 1-3 The Beginning poster.jpg|''RWBY Volume 1-3 The Beginning'' poster Soundtrack Covers RWBY Volume 3 Alternate Japanese cover.jpg|Artwork for the Volume 3 soundtrack in Japan. Turnaround Models Rwby blake turnaround by montyoum-d639ure.gif|Full 3D Blake model turnaround. blake intruder turnaround.png|Blake's volume 2 "Intruder" outfit turnaround. rwby blake in pjs by bretmcnee-d6w4p6f.jpg|Blake in PJ 3D Model. Blake Turnaround Back copy.png|Turnaround with the hair removed. Blake Turnaround copy.png Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00007.png Vol1op storyboard 00008.png|Looking out over Forever Fall Vol1op storyboard 00029.png Vol1op storyboard 00030.png DVD/Blu-ray RWBYV1SpecialFeatures.png|Volume 1 special features menu RWBYV2SpecialFeatures.png|Volume 2 special features menu Merchandise blake emblem.png Blakeart800.jpg|Blake silhouette design from the "Black" Trailer shirt. Bumblebee_store.jpg|Blake with Yang on the Bumblebee shirt, exclusive to Australia RWBY_Pocket_800_Art_large.png|''RWBY Chibi'' pocket shirt design Action Blake.jpg|Blake figurine by McFarlane Toys plush_blake_large.jpg|Blake plush RWBY_Blake.jpg|Blake chibi plush RWBY_Blake_Figure.png|Blake figure by ThreeZero Blake card.png|Blake from the RWBY Playing Cards deck Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray set.png|Volume 1 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray set with Limited Edition copy Rwby jpn dub volume 2 set.png|RWBY volume 2 Japanese dub set Rwby jpn dub volume 3 set.jpg|RWBY volume 3 Japanese dub set RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster.jpg|Blake on RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster RWBY Vol 4 The marvelous Seven Poster.jpg|Blake on RWBY Vol 4 The Marvelous Seven Poster RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook Volume 1 RWBY Volume 1 Official Japanese Fan Book Revised Edition.jpg Blake, Velvet, Sun (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Mitsukaze).png|Illustration of Blake, Velvet, and Sun by Mitsukaze Weiss, Blake (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration, Toi8).jpg|illustration Blake and Weiss by Toi8 Blake (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Shimazaki Maki).jpg|Illustration of Blake by Shimazaki Maki (Bayonetta character designer) Blake (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Igarashi Ran).jpg|Illustration of Blake by Igarashi Ran Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Yokarura).jpg|Blake and her team Illustration by Yokarura Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Nidy-2D-).jpg|Blake and her team Illustration by Nidy-2D- Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Kei Toume).jpg|Blake and her team Illustration by Matayosi Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Hajime Ueda).jpg|Blake and her team Illustration by Hajime Ueda Ruby, Blake (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Jinsei Kataoka and Kazuma Kondou).jpg|Illustration of Blake and Ruby by Jinsei Kataoka and Kazuma Kondou Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Miggy).jpg|Blake and her team Illustration by Miggy Twitter BGjdiD6CEAEU0MT.jpg|Miles' drawing of Blake White castle diner.png|White Castle Diner RWBYBand.png|Rocking out. Rare to see you smile, Blake Rwby 3d world mag.jpg|Blake in a 3D World magazine article. Blake merging accident.png|"More fun accidents merging scenes" blake slashing production.png|Blake, still fabulous as always. Yang weiss blake fun w merging.png|"Fun when merging scenes" blake altoutfit inspire.jpg|Monty's inspiration for Blake's alternate outfit in volume 2. blake pose queen.png|Monty calls this one "Queen" Manga 6 Tease 1.jpg|Shirow Miwa's Twitter Preview of RWBY manga volume 1 from Miwa Twitter.jpg|Bonus art of the RWBY manga Preview of RWBY manga 02.jpg|Bonus art of the RWBY manga Miscellaneous blake rtrecap.png|Blake in the Animated RT Recap ProductionDiary2 07660.png|Blake in the Volume 2 Production Diary #2 ProductionDiary3 09320.png|Blake in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3 ProductionDiary4 03501.png|Blake and Ozpin in the Volume 2 Production Diary #4, without lighting. ProductionDiary4 03553.png|Blake and Ozpin in the Volume 2 Production Diary #4, with lighting. v3 advertisement screenshot.png|A Volume 3 screenshot Rooster Teeth issued for third party news articles v3 advertisement screenshot2.png|A Volume 3 screenshot Rooster Teeth issued for third party news articles Volume 3 Sneak Peek V3 preview4.png V3 preview5.png V3 preview6.png V3 preview7.png V3 preview8.png Manga Bonus Illustration Arts RWBY manga bonus art 02.jpg|Illustration of Team RWBY in their Beacon uniforms Covers Manga 5 Cover.jpg|Blake along with Adam on the cover of Chapter 5 Manga 6 Cover.png|Blake and Adam on the cover of Chapter 6 Manga 12 Cover.jpg|Blake on the cover of Chapter 12 Manga 14 Cover.jpg|Blake on the cover of Chapter 14 Chapters Manga 1 Blake.png|Blake in the manga Manga 1 Team RWBY.png|Team RWBY in the manga Manga 1 Velvet.png|Team RWBY in the Beacon food hall Manga 2 RWBY beside Ruby are annoyed by Cardin.jpg Manga 2 Glynda arrival.jpg Manga ch5 blake adam.png Manga 5, Blake's Shadow.jpg Manga ch5 blake gambol shroud.png Manga 5, Blake and Adam defeats the Altesian Knight 130.jpg Manga ch5 dust.png Manga 6, Spider Droid.jpg Manga 6, Blake defeats the Atlesian Knight that was part of the Spider Droid.jpg Manga 6, Blake traits reveal as a faunus.jpg Manga 6, Adam and Blake departure.jpg Manga 10, RWBY shocked that JNPR went ahead on the mission.jpg Manga 12, team RWBY arrive to help JNPR.jpg Manga 13, RWBY counterattack.jpg Manga 14, Team RWBY final strike.jpg Manga 15, Ruby rejoining her team.jpg Tribute Arts Tribute art of Ruby Rose for RWBY Manga Anthology by cyonko dhc.jpg|Tribute art release of Blake Belladonna and her team for RWBY Manga Anthology by cyonko dhc Tribute art release of Ruby Rose for RWBY Manga Anthology Red Like Roses by moaiMsama.jpg|Tribute art release of Blake Belladonna and her team for Vol. 1 Red Like Roses by moaiMsama Screenshots - Trailers "Black" Trailer RedForestBlake.png|Blake Belladonna's introduction and debut 1003 Black Trailer 1028.png|"Okay." HilltopOverlook.png|Hilltop vantage point New Picture 5 .png|Sliding down a red hill to catch the black cargo train 1003 Black Trailer 2484.png|"Don't be so dramatic" 1003 Black Trailer 3277.png|In a combat pose 1003 Black Trailer 4094.png|Gambol Shroud going from its katana form into its kama form. 1003 Black Trailer 4155.png|Observing her surroundings Picture001.png|"What about the crew members?" 1003 Black Trailer 6537.png|"Are you sure?" Blake 1.png|Jumping with the shattered moon in the background Blake 2.png|Dual-wielding Gambol Shroud with great efficiency 1003 Black Trailer 8090.png|"Goodbye." Volume 2 Trailer V2t 4.png|Worried about the White Fang blake's got a new face.png|"Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" V2t 8.png|Team RWBY standoff V2t 12.png|Joking around V2t 32.png V2t 36.png|Running away from the Atlesian Paladin V2t 38.png|Preliminary slice 1201 Volume 2 Trailer 3623.png V2t 45.png|The team prepares to fight Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0675.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1486.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1979.png Volume 4 Character Short V4 C0 00078.png Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR_Aura_16.png|Blake's semblance demonstrated in RWBY: World of Remnant Huntsmen WORHuntsmen 00007.png WORHuntsmen 00008.png Faunus Wor faunus 00004.png Screenshots - Grimm Eclipse Official Grimm Eclipse Screenshots Arryn grimm eclipse rtx2015.jpg|Arryn Zech playing as Blake at RTX 2015 RWBY-GE 08.png RWBY-GE 07.png RWBY-GE 06.png RWBY-GE 05.png RWBY-GE 04.png RWBY-GE 03.png RWBY-GE 02.png RWBY-GE 01.png RWBY GE Upd Forever Fall B.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Steam Greenlight Trailer Ge steam greenlight trailer blake1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer blake2.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby2.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Steam Early Access Trailer RWBY GE Blake.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00009.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00012.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Launch Trailer Ss f0539b63b31d58820aa4fc19f7233af78bb3b6d4.600x338.jpg Ss e09f47d748dad705d2a634f04c27fbad4aeaa7e4.600x338.jpg Ss 0a6c1737b92597ca7a4ae32cb27dd8c3f501c31b.600x338.jpg Ss 1649d7718ae1460558eedc8dd9b77738f1790f89.600x338.jpg ''Grimm Eclipse'' Downloadable Content RWBY GE DLC Team RWBY Beacon Academy Costume header.jpg|Team RWBY Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC Team RWBY Beacon Dance Costume header.jpg|Team RWBY Beacon Dance Costume header RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team RWBY Beacon Academy Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team RWBY Beacon Academy Costume RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team RWBY Beacon Dance Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team RWBY Beacon Dance Costume Screenshots - Crusaders Quest x RWBY collaboration CQ x RWBY 00001.png CQ x RWBY 00004.PNG CQ x RWBY 00007.PNG CQ x RWBY 00011.PNG CQ x RWBY 00014.png CQ x RWBY 00015.PNG Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Screenshots - Volume 1 Screenshots - Volume 2 Screenshots - Volume 3 Screenshots - Volume 4 Category:Image Gallery Category:Blake Belladonna images